O Silêncio do Amor
by Natth Evans Potter
Summary: Um ciúmes, um rompimento, um amigo conciliador, um casal... autora péssima em resumos, novata se habituando ao site... Reviews PLEASE!


Ela chegou em casa do trabalho, ainda não eram nem onze horas da manhã e ela já estava de volta... Chovia como nunca e os jornais trouxas diziam ser a pior tempestade dos últimos dez anos segundo os especialistas, ela entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama ainda com a roupa molhada da chuva lá fora e começou a chorar quase tanto quanto o céu.

Colocou o travesseiro sobre o rosto e gritou, as lembranças daquela manhã horrível vieram num turbilhão, misturadas com dor, ódio, saudades e muitos outros sentimentos...

Ele tinha acabado com o namoro, justo quando eles tinham saído da escola, justo quando ela tinha tomado aquela decisão tão importante de finalmente aceitar o pedido de casamento dele... E ele conseguira destruir tudo, e por uma crise boba de ciúmes, só porque um amigo dela tinha dado-lhe um livro que queria... Os gritos de Tiago ainda eram ouvidos no silêncio do apartamento, ecoando como nunca em sua cabeça:

– Eu sabia! Sempre desconfiei que vocês dois tivessem um caso!

– Tiago...

– Não me venha com "Tiago"! Eu sempre desconfiei, desde que vocês dois "estudavam" juntos e passavam horas na biblioteca!

– Pontas...

– Não me chame de Pontas! Seu, seu, seu... SEU LOBISOMEM! Não sei como eu e Sirius confiamos todos esses anos em você! O Pedro tudo bem, ele sempre foi um idiota mesmo, mas eu e Sirius... Seu traidor, depois de tudo que fizemos por você, depois de tudo isso, você faz uma coisa dessas comigo!

– Tiago, você está ofendendo ao Remo e a mim!

– Não Lílian, deixa ele falar o que pensa! É isso mesmo que você acha? Que eu seria capaz de ficar com a sua namorada? A mulher que você ama desde o nosso 5º ano? A mulher que eu lhe ajudei a conquistar? Ora Tiago, pensei que você fosse mais maduro que isso! Quantas vezes eu já não presenteei a Lily sem você ver nada demais?

– Claro, em aniversário, natal, datas comemorativas, mas por nada? Isso não é normal!

– Tiago, você está fora de si! Quem você pensa que eu sou? Se estou com você é porque te amo e se te amo não te trairia! Ainda mais com o Remo! Ele é meu amigo! É como um irmão para mim, você sabe muito bem disso!

– É, estou vendo mesmo o irmão que ele é para você... Eu não sou idiota Lílian! E não tenho vocação para ser corno tampouco!

– É mesmo? Se você realmente acha isso é melhor a gente fica por aqui, porque eu não sou capaz de estar com alguém que não confia em mim e que me acha capaz de ser uma pessoa tão sem caráter a esse ponto! E eu que pensei que você tinha amadurecido, mas agora vejo que você continua o mesmo crianção, o mesmo idiota, o mesmo Potter que eu tanto odiava...

O uso do "Potter" pareceu fazer Tiago acordar e ele, tonto, disse:

– Não, Lily, Aluado, desculpem, eu não sei o que deu em mim... Perdão, eu só... Só... Bem... Senti ciúmes... Não sei viver sem você, meu lírio... Remo, perdão, eu não queria dizer aquelas coisas... Eu... Eu... Só, desculpa, tá?

– Eu sei Tiago, sei que você não quis dizer tudo o que disse, conheço melhor que todo mundo esse seu temperamento explosivo, né Pontas... – Remo, compreensivo.

– É... – Tiago sem-graça.

– Ah, me dá um abraço aqui, vai viadinho...

– É cervo! – Tiago, sorridente, abraçando o amigo.

– Remo, posso conversar com o Tiago um minuto? – Lílian, abraçando a si mesma, come se quisesse se proteger de algo.

– Claro Lily... – Remo receoso. – Mas pega leve com ele tá? Você conhece o mala...

– Aham... Pode deixar...

Assim que Remo saiu do apartamento Tiago se jogou, ajoelhado, e abraçou os joelhos de Lílian:

– Perdão Lils, você não estava falando sério, não é? Diz pra mim que não era verdade, por favor...

– Tiago, levanta do chão... – Lily, séria.

– Não!- Ele chorando.

– Levanta, isso é ridículo.

– Eu sou ridiculamente apaixonado por você, sempre fui!

– Tiago, levanta desse chão! – Ela perdendo a calma.

– Só se você prometer que não vai me abandonar... – Ele manhoso.

– TIAGO JAMES POTTER, LEVANTA DESSE CHÃO AGORA MESMO E DESAPAREÇA DA MINHA CASA E DA MINHA VIDA!

– NÃO! – Ele desesperado, jogando-se agora por inteiro, no chão.

Lílian, lívida de ódio, sacou a varinha, fez Tiago levitar e jogou-o porta afora, Voltou para dentro e trancou a porta, foi tomar banho e Tiago começou a esmurrar a porta, gritando:

– LILIAN, POR FAVOR, PERDÃO! EU TE AMO! NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO!

Lílian entrou no banheiro, abriu o chuveiro e entrou embaixo da água quente, que começou a escorrer por seu corpo enquanto as lágrimas lhe escorriam na face, ela ainda ouvia os gritos desesperados de Tiago fora do apartamento, ela o amava, mas não conseguia mais conviver com os ciúmes dele, era uma crise por semana e pelas coisas mais idiotas do mundo.

Ela saiu do banho, ele já tinha desistido, "Será que ele foi embora?", o silêncio tomou conta do local, mas não era o mesmo silêncio de quando Lílian e Tiago dormiam abraçados, na cama de casal com lençóis de cetim branco como o lírio, não era aquele silêncio feliz, era um silêncio triste, modorrento, solitário...

Lílian terminou rápido de se arrumar, passou pela sala e só parou tempo suficiente para virar para baixo uma foto sobre o console da lareira, a foto em que ela estava abraçada com Tiago, no meio dos Marotos, no último dia de aula em Hogwarts, bons tempos aqueles... Ela saiu, trancou a porta e rumou para o Ministério, o departamento precisava dela, era uma auror importante, não podia se dar ao luxo de faltar um dia inteiro por uma bobagem como aquela, mas seria mesmo apenas uma bobagem?

Assim que ela chegou ao Departamento de Aurores, Sirius correu em sua direção, pegou-a pelo braço e a arrastou para fora.

– Mas que diabos... – Começou ela.

– Como é que você pôde?! – Ele, lívido.

– Ah, ele já te contou...

– Claro que já! Como você teve coragem de terminar a história de vocês assim! Você tem noção de como ele está?

– E como eu estou? Isso não conta? Ou você acha que estou bem, Sirius? – Disse ela abraçando o amigo e começando a chorar.

Sirius ficou desarmado quando ela o abraçou e ele sentiu as lágrimas da amiga caírem em seu ombro.

– Lils, vocês se amam... Você sabe disso... Sabe que não pode viver sem o Tiago assim como ele não pode viver sem você! Por que você terminou com ele?

– Ele não te contou a última que aprontou?

– Bem... Pra falar a verdade...

– Não né?

– É... Quando eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido ele desconversou... Quer dizer que a culpa é dele?

– Eu não agüento mais esse ciúme doentio dele, Sirius! Hoje ele fez um escândalo só porque o Remo me deu um livro que eu queria!

– Ele teve ciúmes DO REMO!?

– Foi...

– É... Realmente ele passou dos limites dessa vez...

– Pois é... E essa foi a gota d'água pra mim! Eu não agüento mais isso! Esse ciúme dele me sufoca!

– E você acha que vai conseguir trabalhar desse jeito? – Sirius, bolando um plano.

– Mas...

– Sem "mas", eu sou o chefe por aqui sabe?

– Aham...

– E como chefe eu ordeno que você tire o dia de folga...

– Ah Si... E se vocês precisarem de mim?

– Aí eu mando te chamarem.

– Jura?

– Sim madame...

– Então eu vou... – Ela, sorrindo sem-graça.

Sirius afagou os cabelos da amiga e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Se cuida, viu mocinha?

– Aham... – Sussurrou ela em resposta.

Assim que Lílian saiu da saleta, Sirius dirigiu-se à mesa de seu amigo e disse para um Tiago choroso e cabisbaixo:

– Não disfarça não porque eu sei que você tava espiando.

– Hunf! Você vai pagar muito caro por aquele abraço, seu pulguento!

– Ah, Tiago, vai se fuder, seu veado, vocês estão como estão porque você teve ciúmes do REMO! Você sentiu ciúme de um dos seus melhores amigos, cara isso é o cúmulo! Você vai acabar perdendo a ruivinha por esses ciúmes idiotas!

– Já perdi Almofadinhas... Ela não me quer mais...

– Pára de falar asneiras! Ela te ama e eu mandei ela pra casa!

– E daí?

– E daí que eu quero que você desinfete daqui!

– Hãn?

– É isso mesmo. Suma daqui. Vai logo pra casa daquela sua ruiva esquentada fazer as pazes e não me voltem aqui hoje! Entendeu bem? Isso é uma ordem de chefe e um conselho de amigo!

– Sim senhor! – Tiago, feliz, batendo continência para Sirius. – Ah... – Acrescentou ele da porta. – Só pra constar, você é o meu padrinho de casamento! – E saiu saltitante, pelo Ministério.

Ainda na sala dos Aurores, Sirius balançava a cabeça, divertido, e sussurrava um "malucos..."

Lílian chorava copiosamente, deitada de barriga na cama, quando ouviu um "CRAQUE" às suas costas. Ágil, graças ao treinamento para auror, ela pegou a varinha, sentou na cama e apontou para o peito do invasor, que disse sorridente:

– Opa, opa, opa minha ruivinha! Eu sei que errei, mas querer me enfeitiçar não é um pouco demais não?

Lá estava ele, lindo, sorridente e ela não conseguiu dizer nada, pois ele foi mais rápido:

– Lily, perdão... Eu te amo, não sei viver sem você e sei que você também não vive sem mim!

Ela levantou-se da cama, deixando à mostra a frente da blusa branca, molhada e transparente, seus longos cabelos cor de fogo lhe caíram pelo colo, sua boca rosada úmida pelas lágrimas e a água que escorria do cabelo encharcado, tudo isso transformava seu corpo quase numa visão divina, uma estátua perfeita, ela dirigiu-se até o alcance de Tiago, inundando as narinas do rapaz com seu cheiro de lírios.

Ele não resistiu à aproximação da garota e tomou-a em seus braços enquanto ela sussurrava:

– Eu também te amo Tiago... Não quero nunca mais sentir a dor de não te ter ao meu lado!

Ele beijou-a com ardor, apertou-a contra seu corpo, querendo fundi-los em um só, ela correspondia seu beijo com paixão, com urgência, como se sua vida dependesse daquele contato.

Ele deitou-a na cama com delicadeza, desabotoando sua blusa, ela desabotoava a camisa do rapaz e beijava suavemente cada pedaço dele que ia aparecendo... Tempos depois, o silêncio havia voltado ao apartamento, não mais o silêncio triste e agoniante do começo, mas o silencio de sempre, o silêncio feliz, o silêncio tranqüilo, o silêncio de Lílian e Tiago, o silêncio do amor...


End file.
